


Рейс №69

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Служебные отношения важнее личных.





	Рейс №69

Кит ставит чашку и смотрит на наручные часы. Отражённый свет слепит его на пару мгновений; солнечный зайчик прыгает по потолку комнаты ожидания.  
Стрелка крутится с едва слышным «тик-так». За громадными стёклами суетятся техники, готовящие его новую пассажирскую птичку для полёта. Стюарды, сидящие за соседним столом, листают соцсети — иногда кто-то выдыхает через нос громче обычного.  
Напарника Кита до сих пор нет.

Кто он такой и что себе позволяет? Будь этот парень хоть трижды первым пилотом — он заставляет ждать всю команду, и Кита это бесит.  
Не терпится осмотреть кабину. Не терпится коснуться тумблеров. Не терпится положить ладони на штурвал. Не терпится вернуться в свою стихию.  
Кит не знает, кто его напарник, но уже его ненавидит.

— Простите, — звучит знакомый голос, — в городе ужасные пробки.

Хорошо, что Кит поставил чашку, иначе она выпала бы из рук.  
Он поднимается с места, и он не верит.

Не верит, что всё это происходит с ним. Наверное, это чья-то дурацкая шутка, обман зрения, или всё сразу.

 _Господи_.

Широ снимает фуражку капитана. У него новая причёска: Кит помнит его волосы более короткими и чёрными, а теперь — посмотрите. _Белоснежные_. Всё такой же выпендрёжник.

Тот подходит чуть ближе. Снимает чёрные очки-авиаторы, всматриваясь, и его лицо озаряет улыбка. Та самая, в которую Кит втрескался по уши ещё в Академии. Та самая, которую он представлял, когда в исступлении дрочил себе в туалете. Чудо, что за те несколько лет совместного обучения он не стёр себе руки.

 _Как смотреть ему в глаза_.

Кит всё же справляется. Пожимает протянутую металлическую ладонь — тело помнит ощущение прохлады. И реагирует оно моментально.

— Вот уж не думал, что встретимся, — говорит Широ, такой сияющий, что Кит наверняка ослепнет, если продолжит смотреть.

— Взаимно, — отвечает Кит. Его тон отдаёт холодом в противовес сжигающему изнутри желанию.

На ватных ногах он поднимается по трапу, не может сосредоточиться ни на чём конкретном.  
А потом Широ кладёт ладони на штурвал.

Уже не может стать хуже, думает Кит, ощущая, как в тянет в паху. Хуже становится, когда он надевает наушники.

Сладкий с хрипотцой голос просачивается под кожу. Ремень брюк врезается в напряжённый член. _Иисусе, им же несколько часов лететь_.  
Кит выдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Широ. Будто правда волнуется.

— В полном.

***

Первый полёт новым экипажем было решено отметить, и не где-нибудь, а в дорогом клубе.  
Этой же ночью они впервые переспали.

Кит помнит, что был пьян. Что Широ был пьян тоже, иначе всего этого не случилось бы.  
Помнит, что губы Широ были горькими от виски. Помнит, как железная рука сжимала член, и по ощущениям было гораздо круче, чем Кит себе представлял. Помнит, как цеплялся за широкие плечи, прося ещё, прося _больше_. И он не ожидал, что в ответ на это Широ поцелует его в уголок губ. Нежно, невинно в сравнении с тем, что он только что делал своими пальцами и языком.

— Кит, — шептал он, будто в забытье, сползая вместе с ним по стене маленькой комнатки в первом попавшемся мотеле. Самого Кита хватало разве что на тихие стоны.

Наутро Широ говорит, что всё это было ошибкой.  
Обещает, что этого больше не повторится, читает целую лекцию о том, что служебные отношения важнее личных.

Кит даже не спорит. Он ожидал чего-то такого и ни на что не надеялся.  
Принимает это согласием, хотя соглашаться не желает.  
Смиряется.

***

Их второй раз случается в Марокко, спустя месяц. Они оба трезвые, оттого непонятнее, какого вообще чёрта.  
Всего минуту назад они поднимались к своим номерам — Марокко всего лишь временная остановка, утром им лететь дальше. Минуту назад они обменивались стандартными любезностями. Минуту назад Кит держал себя в руках, уверенный, что справится.  
Едва двери лифта закрываются, Кит и Широ обнаруживают себя в объятьях друг друга. Кит не знает, как это случилось, кто был первым, но он чувствует губы Широ на своей шее, запрокидывает голову, подставляясь. Тянет короткие белые волосы, вспоминая о том, что нужно дышать.

— Мой номер, — говорит Широ, когда лифт начинает притормаживать. Начищенные до зеркального блеска двери открываются. Кит наспех поправляет форму и не раздумывая выходит за ним.

У Широ есть возможность попросить Кита уйти. Захлопнуть дверь номера прямо перед его носом. Врезать, раз уж на то пошло — любым способом дать понять, что это очередная ошибка.  
Вместо этого он втаскивает Кита внутрь за галстук.

Теперь всё по-другому. Теперь Кит смотрит внимательнее. Пытается понять, какие поцелуи нравятся Широ больше. Что именно заставит его стонать. О, стоны Широ — песня, и Кит готов слушать её целую вечность.

Пахнет сандалом и сексом. Мягкий свет ночников отражается от атласных тканей, которыми обито почти всё вокруг, причудливо оседает на белоснежных волосах, из-за чего кажется, будто бы они светятся сами. Он _сияет_. Хватает ртом воздух, когда Кит на пробу облизывает головку. Мычит, когда Кит пропускает его член в горло. Сминает шёлковые простыни, когда Кит надавливает большим пальцем на чувствительное место под яйцами.

Широ восхитительный. Сладкий. Его личная белая смерть. Кит выпивает его без остатка, отчаянно желая ещё.  
Чем больше он получает, тем больше жажда.  
Тем сложнее заставить себя отказаться.

Он смотрит на Широ, растянувшегося на простыне цвета шампани. Слушает его тяжёлое дыхание, ещё не восстановившееся после оглушительного оргазма. Чувствует его вкус на языке.

Если Широ скажет это снова, то Кит не выдержит. Не соберёт себя по кускам заново.  
Чтобы было не так больно, он бьёт первый.

— Служебные отношения важнее личных, — напоминает он себе вслух, набрасывая китель на плечи, и повторяет дальше, уже для Широ: — Прости. Этого больше не повторится.

— Да. — Широ почему-то отводит взгляд. — Да, конечно. Это был последний раз.

***

Следующий раз Широ отсасывает ему прямо в кабине пилотов.  
Из-за двери слышно шаги стюардов, и это последнее, что волнует Кита. Потому что Широ обхватывает его член губами. Потому что гладит настоящей рукой его задницу. Потому что дрочит себе металлической — бессовестно разводит колени, насколько позволяют чуть приспущенные форменные брюки.

Кит кладёт ладонь ему на затылок: жалкая попытка создать иллюзию контроля. Прислоняется к двери, ища опоры. Бесполезно. Тело слушается не его, а Кит не то чтобы против.

Широ отсасывает ему, и уголки его губ приподняты. Он берёт глубже — почти насаживается ртом на член — и ему это _нравится_.  
Киту не нравится, что он не видит лицо Широ как следует. Добрую половину закрывают чёрные очки-авиаторы. Нечестно. Кит хочет посмотреть ему в глаза. Может, он найдёт там ответ, почему это вообще происходит.

Когда Кит стаскивает с Широ очки, тот выглядит растерянным. Будто его поймали с поличным за кражей печенья. Будто не он только что едва не высосал душу Кита через член.

— В чём дело? — всё же подбирает слова Кит, в отместку надевая очки сам. Так он видит Широ хуже, но уверен, что выглядит круто.

Проходят чудовищно долгие мгновения перед тем, как Широ снова берёт его член в рот.  
Он почти не поднимает взгляд. Лишь ритмично двигает головой в такт металлической руке, и это Кита тоже не устраивает. До Широ он не знал, насколько требователен в минете.

На пробу Кит тянет короткие белые прядки вниз. Заставляет Широ поднять голову, заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Вот так, — выдыхает он, скользя ладонью с затылка к шее. Удерживает подбородок, гладит щёку большим пальцем.

Теперь Кит понимает, зачем были нужны очки. Он рассматривает Широ, нисколько не стесняясь. Откровенно пялится, скользит взглядом по лицу и не только, с восхищением наблюдает за тем, с какой скоростью он себе дрочит.  
С ума сойти.

Кит толкается бёдрами, не выдержав. Трахает Широ в рот, наплевав на придуманные правила, и кончает, не успев отстраниться.  
Не сразу Кит замечает, что Широ сам удерживает его на месте. Не сразу замечает сперму на полу и металлической руке. Не сразу замечает, как двигается кадык. _Боже, он и правда проглотил_.

Широ с трудом поднимается на ноги и застёгивает брюки. Раскрасневшийся. Самый лучший.

Наверное, Кит просто валится вперёд. Наверное, это всего лишь оправдание для поцелуя.  
У Широ солёные губы, солёный язык, и Киту всё равно. Он сжимает в пальцах чужой китель, вылизывает чужой рот, чувствует удары чужого сердца. У него встал бы сейчас, не кончи он минуту назад.

— Это… — пытается собраться с мыслями Кит, отстранившись.

— Был последний раз, — напоминает Широ. — На этот раз точно. Прости. Я-я уберу тут всё, иди.

Кит всё же застёгивает брюки и покидает кабину пилотов, оставив очки в кресле.

***

Так продолжаться больше не может. Кит сходит с ума, и каждый день рядом с Широ кажется пыткой.  
Его тянет магнитом, он не в силах сопротивляться этому. Каждый раз они оба называют последним. С каждым разом слышать «Это больше не повторится» всё больнее.  
Они оба врут, смотря в глаза, и всё повторяется снова и снова.

Так продолжаться больше не может, и Кит замирает с заявлением об увольнении перед дверью шефа. Кто-то из них должен положить этому конец.  
Он поправляет фуражку, которую надел едва ли не впервые. Одёргивает китель. Старается думать о том, как долго протянет без неба, и не думать о том, как долго протянет без Широ.  
Он готовится потерять всё, что любит.

— Кит?

Широ останавливается в паре шагов от него, снимает фуражку, растерянный.  
Кит устал. Не собирается он оправдываться, и прятаться ему надоело.  
Нужно было давно сказать, как есть.

Он не говорит, потому что замечает в руке Широ такой же бланк, который держит сам.

— Это ещё что? — собственный тон кажется слишком резким.

— Кто-то из нас должен был… А это что? — видимо, всё же заметил бланк. — Кит, почему?

Слова не хотят собираться в предложение. Его запал кончился, Кит выгорел дотла, у него не осталось ничего, кроме пепла. Он даже не может поделиться с Широ тем, что чувствует.

Молчание Широ трактует по-своему.  
Садится на скамью у стены, опускает на неё заявление и фуражку, закрывает руками лицо.

— Если это из-за меня — мне очень жаль, — наконец говорит он, глядя в пол. — Я не смог держать себя в руках. Ты мне… нравишься, ещё с Академии, и я не думал, что…

Кит решает, что ослышался. Что на самом деле сошёл с ума, и уже наступила тяжёлая неизлечимая фаза.  
Он делает шаг навстречу Широ, встаёт прямо перед ним. Кладёт руку на плечо, чтобы убедиться, что тот настоящий.  
Широ поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Кит, ты не должен уходить. Я знаю, как ты любишь летать. Это моя вина, и…

— Нравлюсь? _Я_?

Улыбка Широ — горькая.

— Понимаю, что не очень приятно слышать это от… меня, но это так. Прости.

— _Это я_ по тебе с Академии сохну.

— Что? — Широ поднимается, и Киту приходится чуть запрокинуть голову, чтобы не потерять его удивлённый взгляд. — Ты всегда отказывался, куда бы я тебя ни приглашал.

Разумеется, он отказывался. Кит сам по себе некомпанейский человек, только с Широ он ещё и терялся в чувствах, боялся ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость и испортить то подобие приятельских отношений, которое у них было. Если бы Кит знал раньше.

— Подожди, — собирается он, — ты всех подряд приглашал, не только меня!

— Я боялся, что меня сорвёт, если останусь с тобой наедине. Не зря боялся, как видишь.

Киту нужно ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать.Унять колотящееся сердце. Взять в руки бланк Широ и порвать его вместе со своим.

— Вот так, — говорит Кит, бросая обрывки в воздух. Смотрит в глаза Широ и нервно сглатывает. — _Вот так_ будет лучше.

В этот раз он уверен, что Широ целует его первым.

***

Кит хватается за плечи Широ, стараясь держать равновесие. Получается плохо: его лицо безостановочно покрывают поцелуями. Он нисколько не жалуется. Хихикает, раскрасневшийся, пробует скинуть ботинки, и фуражка падает на пол, когда Широ прижимает его к стене. Ну и ладно, Кит всё равно её терпеть не может.

— Кит. Боже, Кит, — выдыхает Широ, будто в забытье.

Ему и самому не верится. Убедить его может только поцелуй — не такой, какие у них бывают обычно. Медленный. Неторопливый. Почти ленивый. Кит прикасается ладонью к груди Широ, там, где сердце, и тот накрывает его руку своей.

— Знаешь, — Широ отстраняется, чтобы убрать с его лица чёрные пряди, — я ведь даже женат был. Развёлся спустя пару дней.

Киту плевать, кто у Широ был раньше. Сейчас он с ним.

— Вот как, — старается поддержать он разговор, — и в чём было дело?

— В нашу первую брачную ночь я назвал его твоим именем.

Воздух выбивает из лёгких. На мгновение Киту кажется, что он умер. Его оживляет улыбка Широ, _такая нежная_.  
Если бы Кит знал раньше, то никогда и никому бы его не отдал.

— Кит? — голос Широ отчего-то взволнованный.

— Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Кит сбрасывает свой китель и почти срывает с Широ его собственный. Прикусывает кожу чуть выше отглаженного ворота рубашки, наспех расстёгивает пуговицы, ловит губами губы. Немного ослабляет галстук. Тянет Широ за собой, интуитивно находя спальню.

Когда он видит широкую кровать, мозг коротит вспышкой ревности, тут же угасшей. Будь Широ хоть десять раз женат — Кит уверен, что никто не видел его таким.

Всё случается само собой, будто Кит делал так не один раз. Вот он бросает Широ на кровать, вот седлает его бёдра, вот стаскивает его галстук, медленно, издеваясь, вот привязывает его руки к изголовью. Кит склоняется, притираясь, выдыхает прямо в приоткрытые губы:

— Теперь ты никуда от меня не убежишь.

Широ тянется за поцелуем, но Кит отстраняется быстрее. Сползает к изножью для того, чтобы стянуть с Широ брюки и бельё, запоздало думает о том, что стоило снять с него рубашку, прежде чем привязывать. Он поднимает взгляд.  
К чёрту.

Хочется взять в рот, снова почувствовать вкус и услышать стоны, но у него есть вариант интереснее. Раз Широ наконец-то пробило на разговоры, то грех этим не воспользоваться.

— С Академии, значит, — улыбается Кит, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра. Напряжённый член Широ дёргается, собственный стояк ощущается почти болезненно, но это может подождать. — И как же это случилось?

— Давай потом? — просит Широ, заливаясь краской.

Кит тут же убирает руку, показывая, что не продолжит, пока с ним не начнут говорить. Тяжёлый вздох можно принять за согласие, поэтому Кит касается головки языком.

— Я… — Широ хватает ртом воздух. — Я запал на тебя, как только увидел. Из всех, кто приехал, ты единственный был в форме, и она так тебе шла.

Тогда очень глупо вышло. Поезд затормозил слишком резко: Кит вылил на себя добрую половину бутылки газировки. Появляться в таком виде перед целым отрядом сопровождения было стыдно, а другой одежды он с собой не взял.  
Тогда же он впервые увидел Широ — тот тоже был в тёмно-синей форме курсанта. Улыбался, такой ослепительный, и у Кита сердце к горлу подскочило.  
Широ представился, пожал ему руку, поздравил с поступлением и переключился на других новеньких, пока Кит глупо смотрел на свою ладонь, думая о странном ощущении металлических пальцев.

Он ещё долго хотел ощутить эти пальцы в себе.

— Любопытно, — говорит Кит. Давит на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, заставляя его развести ноги. — А что потом?

— Потом я пытался с тобой подружиться, но это оказалось не так-то просто. Господи, Кит!

Кит чуть ослабляет хватку и перестаёт его вылизывать. Нужно держать себя в руках. Ему и правда интересно.

— Прости. — Он целует живот возле ямочки у тазовой кости. — Можешь продолжать.

— Потом… Потом я с ума по тебе сходил. Ходил на те же дополнительные занятия, что и ты, только чтобы тебя увидеть. А когда увидел тебя за симулятором, то…

— То что?

— Слушай, Кит, — Кит не слушает: сразу же поднимает голову и выставляет перед собой руки, и у Широ нет выхода. — Ладно. Тогда у меня впервые встал _вот так_. У тебя горели глаза, и ты так держал штурвал, что… Боже.

Широ смотрит куда-то в сторону, смущённый, и у Кита больше нет сил.

— У тебя есть смазка?

— Что? — Широ нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы сообразить, и за эти мгновения Кит успевает выпутаться из своих брюк и скинуть рубашку. — Вон там, — указывает он подбородком.

Кит находит её почти сразу. Возвращается к ногам Широ и забирается сверху, широко разведя колени.

— Кит, что ты?..

— _Продолжай_.

Широ нервно облизывает губы. У него очень тёмный взгляд, и Кит в восторге. Насаживается на свои пальцы. Замирает, ожидая, пока Широ заговорит.

— Я дрочил на тебя, — сознаётся тот, глядя в глаза, и Кит наконец-то продолжает растягивать себя. — Часто. А когда у нас были спарринги, я всегда надевал две пары компрессионных шорт и всё равно волновался, что ты заметишь мой стояк.

Навряд ли бы Кит заметил. У него самого стоял так, что это единственное, о чём он мог думать. Наверное, он не обратил бы внимания, даже если бы Широ в этот момент ему признался.

— И что же ты представлял, когда дрочил?

— Как трахаю тебя в раздевалке.

Оказывается, Кит не одинок в своих фантазиях.  
Он тоже часто представлял это. Как они выходили бы из зала первыми, чтобы успеть до прихода остальных. Как Широ вжимал бы его в стену. Как брал бы — быстро и жёстко. Как закрывал бы его рот настоящей рукой, чтобы никто не услышал его стоны. Как грубо дрочил бы ему металлической, доводя до исступления. Как он изливался бы Широ в руку. Как они шли бы потом в душ, будто ничего не произошло. Как задерживались бы после, повторяя ещё раз.

Кит даёт себе передышку, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

— Развяжи меня, — просит Широ. Приходится призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы не поддаться хрипотце в его голосе. — Развяжи меня, и, клянусь, я оттрахаю тебя как следует.

— М, нет. — Кит вытаскивает из себя пальцы и подаётся назад, чтобы член Широ скользнул по ложбинке. — Ты мне должен за годы дрочки в одиночестве.

— Но я тоже, вообще-то…

Будто Кит даст ему возмутиться.  
Он опускается, медленно, хотя хочется одним резким движением. Нет, не сейчас. Кит слишком заведён и не уверен, что выдержит. Стон Широ только распаляет сильнее.  
Опустившись до конца, Кит выдыхает. Неторопливо качает бёдрами, привыкая к размеру.

— Я слушаю.

— Эти байкерские перчатки, которые ты таскал — всегда хотел стянуть их зубами. Твои руки, они… _Боже_. Я бы вылизал твои пальцы, если бы ты позволил.

— Вот как? — Кит даже замирает, с удивлением смотря на свою руку. А потом ловит взгляд Широ, умоляющий. — Тогда вперёд.

Кит наклоняется, едва ощутимо касаясь его лица самыми кончиками. Гладит щёку. Чуть оттягивает его нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Чувствует горячий выдох и позволяет Широ обхватить губами указательный и средний.

Широ и правда делает это. Смотрит в глаза, с заведёнными за голову руками, привязанный к кровати, обводит языком его пальцы, чуть прикусывает фаланги, и у Кита сносит крышу.  
Он не хотел двигаться так быстро, но он двигается. Раскачивается, вгоняя член Широ в себя, вскрикивает, когда получается особенно глубоко.

— Широ, — стонет Кит. Кажется, что он совсем забыл другие слова. Они ему и не нужны. — Широ-Широ-Широ!..

Накрывает оргазмом, и от этого хорошо и стыдно. Кит кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе, а Широ отделался глубоким выдохом. Его член ещё внутри, большой и напряжённый.

Нужно подняться. Довести его хотя бы ртом. Может, поделиться с Широ своими фантазиями.  
Кит тянет узел галстука, развязывая руки Широ, и сразу же оказывается вжатым в кровать.

— Я обещал, — говорит Широ прежде, чем входит в него до самого конца.

В отличие от остальных обещаний, это он сдерживает.  
Под веками искрит. Тело ещё очень чувствительное, и, когда Широ сжимает его член металлической рукой, Кит срывается на крик.

— Прости, — тут же извиняется он, поглаживая бок. — Ты как?

— Только не останавливайся, прошу.

Широ выпрямляется, подхватывает его у поясницы, и Кит сам хватается за витое изголовье кровати, аккурат рядом с болтающимся галстуком.  
Кошмар, у него снова стоит.

Он весь как сжатая пружина. Расстёгнутая рубашка смотрится на Широ восхитительно, честное слово. Кит забрасывает ногу на чужое плечо, желая дотронуться до ткани хоть так, и совсем не ожидает, что Широ коснётся губами его лодыжки.

Что бы там Широ ни говорил о своей выдержке, она у него явно лучше, чем у Кита.

Рука соскальзывает с изголовья и тянется к любимому лицу. Широ склоняется, чтобы Кит сгрёб его в объятья.

— Кит, — выдыхает он, уставший, — если ты меня не отпустишь, то…

— Всё нормально, — Кит добивает его шёпотом в ухо: — Я хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил.

На члене снова сжимаются железные пальцы, и Кит кричит особенно громко, пачкая их.  
Широ придавливает его своим весом — приятная тяжесть. Он готов нести эту ношу хоть всю жизнь.

— Это…

— Наш _не_ последний раз, — перебивает Кит сразу же, и они смеются до хрипоты.

— Нисколько не последний, — подтверждает Широ, целуя его руки.


End file.
